foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmetto State Foxes
The Exy team of Palmetto State University. Founded by Coach Wymack, its mission is to give athletes from a broken home another chance, functioning as a "half-way house". Unfortunately, this makes them a hard team to train, because the players don't harmonise easily. The Foxes have a reputation for being mentally unstable and are the laughingstock of the nation. Foxes practice at the Foxhole Court and the gym. They live in Fox Tower, the athletes' dormitory. The Foxes donate a portion of their ticket sales to charity, making their tickets a little more expensive than the other teams' tickets. This was Renee's idea. The girls want to involve the Foxes in more charity projects. Members # Dan Wilds, Offensive Dealer # Kevin Day, Striker # Andrew Minyard, Goalkeeper # Matt Boyd, Backliner # Aaron Minyard, Backliner # Seth Gordon, Striker (dead) # Allison Reynolds, Defensive Dealer # Nicky Hemmick, Backliner # Renee Walker, Goalkeeper # Neil Josten, Striker Almost a member: Janie Smalls Coach: David Wymack Nurse: Abby Winfield Therapist: Betsy Dobson History In their first year, Palmetto State allegedly refused to sign any female players Coach Wymack asked for. After their disastrous first season, he was allowed to sign the three women and made Dan captain - the first female team captain in NCAA Class I Exy. The first three years of their existence they ranked last in national championships, only improving the year before Neil joins them, due to the addition of Andrew, Aaron and Nicky, as well as Kevin as assistant trainer. After Neil joins them, they win the championship, beating the Ravens in the final game. The Foxes had to endure fallout from Kevin's fans when he transferred there from the Ravens. There were break-ins, threatening phone calls, rabid press, vandalism, death threats and someone accused them of running a meth lab in their dorm room, which resulted in a police raid. On the other hand, his fans also sent letters and flowers mourning the loss of his playing hand. Team Dynamics The Foxes are a ragtag band of individuals. At the start of a year, they need a certain amount of time to fight over their hierarchy, although Dan is accepted as team captain unequivocally. Seth and Kevin fight often, even on court during games and Matt has to separate them physically whenever they fail to listen to Dan. This makes Neil think that Matt should have been captain, because he inspires solidarity. Kevin's criticism is the cause for most fights on the court. Although Seth is the only fifth-year, his isolationism prevents him from impacting the team in a positive way. Allison has some say due to her seniority and aggressiveness, although she hates working with the cousins. Aaron tries not to get involved. Nicky is enthusiastic but likes picking fights with Allison and Seth. Andrew puts as little effort into it as he can get away with. His influence over Kevin and his talent make him useful to the team nonetheless. In the beginning, Neil doesn't fit in their hierarchy at all, due to his inexperience and being a newcomer. Wymack doesn't interfere with their fights, although he punishes them with cardio and drills. There is an understanding between all Foxes to not pry into other people's business. Neil speculates that it has to do with all of them coming from broken homes and knowing that questions are uncomfortable. Mostly, they don't question other people's odd behaviour or habits. A favourite pastime of the team is betting on even the smallest things, be it relationships or how a person will react to a specific event. The betting pool can get quite big, depending on the topic. Recruiting For Neil's freshman year, the Foxes originally recruited Janie Smalls as a striker sub. When she attempts suicide and is hospitalised, Wymack recruits Neil, at Kevin's request. No other player was approached that year. At the end of Neil's first year, Wymack recruits six players for the Foxes to meet the new ERC rules. Gear The Foxes have five outfits for workouts and a set of both home and away uniforms. Every Fox also has a windbreaker in bright orange, bearing their name and the word "Foxes" on the back in reflective material. Every player also has two racquets that are dark orange with a single white stripe at the base and white netting, each made to the specification of the individual player. Practice Summer practice begins June 10th the year Neil arrives. Athletes must move onto campus the day before. Practice starts at 8:30 in the gym. On the last day before classes, Wymack gives them the afternoon off. During the semester, the Foxes practice 2 hours in the morning (6-8) at the gym and 5 hours in the afternoon (3-8) at the Foxhole Court. Afternoon training is cancelled on the day of a game. Medical Care Once a semester, the Foxes have to undergo a physical examination. Because it involves blood work, it has to be done at least a day before training starts. Other areas that are checked are weight, height, reflexes, blood pressure and a check for track marks. Athletes are not allowed to play if they don't participate and Abby signs off on them. Once each semester every team member has to meet with Betsy for a psychological check-up. During their first session, the Foxes are only there to get to know Betsy, subsequent sessions are supposed to be real therapy sessions. The Foxes go to her in pairs during training the day before classes start. In Neil's first year, the order is Matt and Dan, Aaron and Kevin, Seth and Allison, Nicky and Andrew, Neil and Renee. Wymack determined this order so that it would leave all positions covered for scrimmages. Support The Foxes are supported on game nights by the cheerleading squad Vixens and the school band Orange Notes. Both accompany them to away games, although they travel separately. Games At home games, the Foxes are expected to be at the stadium 45 minutes before serve. Games start at 7 pm. The Foxes enter the court on games ordered by position, with Dan at the beginning as the captain. Substitute players are expected to cheer their team mates on through the court walls. Even during games, Seth and Kevin fight on court, although the team can mostly put their off-court differences aside and play together. Team Bus The team bus is used to transport the Foxes to away games. Usually, it is locked up in a gated compound to prevent vandalism. The bus is white with orange trim and paw prints. Inside, there's only one row of seats, which are big enough for two people and made of leather. Wymack usually drives.Category:Team Category:Palmetto State Category:Exy